


[podfic] Jeremy's First Kill

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Series: respawn!verse podfic [3]
Category: Fake AH Crew (Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Conflict Resolution, Gen, Gun Violence, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Protective Michael Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Jeremy’s first firefight with the Fakes isn’t one they planned.A respawn-verse story that takes place not long after How Jeremy Met the Fakes and notably before Respawn.Warnings: Gun violence, including the death of unnamed characters, described in brief but gory detail. Panic attack induced vomiting. This story contains an angry and physical confrontation between friends, although it ends in resolution.
Series: respawn!verse podfic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601677
Kudos: 2
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Jeremy's First Kill

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jeremy's First Kill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359935) by [Wrespawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/pseuds/Wrespawn). 



> Podficcer's note: CW for a loud gunshot noise at 7:07.

[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/fsnh11jhrklin2jc7t47npkq3lbmx48v)

Music: "Midnight Tale" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)


End file.
